


Pandemonium

by Zamodelano



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Background Relationships, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lapdance, Lesbian AU, Light Smut, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamodelano/pseuds/Zamodelano
Summary: Brooke decides to surprise Trixie, who is turning 25, with a secret lap dance from a beautiful Russian woman who Trixie can't take her eyes off...
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so please be nice hehehe! English is not my first language so I am sorry for any mistakes! I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, you can listen to Lana Del Rey song "Burning desire" while you read this! Kisses and thanks!

“Come on Trixie it's going to be fun!” said Vanessa putting some more mascara.“It is your birthday for crying out loud!”  
“I know I am just nervous, I don't even remember when was the last time I went to a club!”  
“Oh, bitch! Don't even get me started on that!”  


The clock on the wall showed 11:50 PM and they were both getting ready to go out and enjoy the night, or at least Vanjie was. Trixie, on the other hand, was a little bit lazier and just wanted her warm bed instead of the loud music of the club. After a while, they were both at the door ready to leave.  


“Text Nina and tell her we are leaving. I don't want to be the third wheel” Trixie said looking straight to Vanessa's eyes. The last thing she wanted was to be there, alone, third-wheeling Vanessa and her girlfriend.  
“Okay, okay, calm down Beyoncé!”  


Five minutes later they were walking to the club. Trixie was dressed really well in her opinion, a short blue dress showing her legs, a nice pair of heels and a beautiful white purse. Vanessa was all in black, and let me tell you that black never looked so good. They were both dressed to impress, but mainly because Vanjie forced her to and almost ripped her hair out. It was traumatic really but it was her birthday, it was her special day and she knew Vanjie wanted to make it what it was.  


“What is the name of this club again?” asked Trixie, a little confused.  
“Pandemonium if I am not mistaken” Vanjie responded after a while, checking her phone for the information.  
“So Brooke is going to be there as a dancer? Or is she just-” she stares at her friend with a smirk in her face “Ya know…”  
“Yes, she is, but I hope we can spend some time by ourselves because if we don't… Bitch... I am going to be pissed off. I am dressed too well just for watching.” shouted Vanessa in the middle of the street, people already looking at them. This was going to be a long night.  
“Okay, chill out drama queen! She needs to pay her bills!” Trixie looks at her and starts to laugh even harder. “Love is really disgusting!”  


When they turned around the corner they saw a really beautiful building with big red lights and the buzzing sound from club music that could be heard softly from the outside. As they got closer, a figure walked in their direction with a big smile on her face.  


“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TRIXIE!” said Nina hugging her with her usually bear mom hugs.  
“Thank you, Nina. Now stop that, you know I hate hugs!”  
“Sorry I got a little bit carried away! Hey Vanjie! Let’s go inside, Brooke is already there and ready to bring the house down!”  


The three girls enter the club and it was almost full. The atmosphere was welcoming, with nice music and the drinks looking delicious. After some arguing from Vanjie’s part, they decide to get some shots and meet up with Brooke at the bar. When they saw her, Trixie realizes she was not alone. A short blonde girl was also sitting there and the girls seemed to be talking non-stop. Damn, she’s gorgeous, and she couldn’t stop wondering if she was also a dancer, maybe a bar worker? Brooke notices them, whispers something to the mysterious woman and comes to join them.  


“Hi girls! Hey baby!” Brooke kisses Vanessa on the lips which left Vanjie in a deep shade of red. “Happy birthday, Trixie! It is your lucky day… I have a surprise for you!”  
“Thanks, Brooke but you don't have to! It is already amazing to be with you guys enjoying my 25th birthday!” The last thing she wanted to be more things out of her comfort zone.  
“Oh bitch, believe me, you are going to enjoy it.” Brooke had a little spark in her eyes. Which Trixie didn’t trust. “It's going to be epic!”  


Trixie was now unsure of what was happening there but she kept that information in the back of her mind. Looking around she notices the club is really well decorated, black walls with red LED lights, on the ceiling was a huge mirror ball. She also can’t help notice that the stage was big enough for 4 people to perform in. A soft touch on her shoulder shakes her away from her thoughts.  


“Trixie are you still with us?” said Nina with a small smile on her lips.  
“Yeah sorry, I was just thinking…” looking around at her group of friends she notices someone was missing. “Where is Brooke? Is she going to perform now?”

“Yeah, that was what we were talking about. She is going to dance in five, now grab your drink and let’s go get a seat next to the stage!” responded Vanjie with excitement all over her face.  
Luckily enough they get some of the best seats in the club, the stage right in front of them. Out nowhere the lights turned low and the stage was the only thing illuminating.  


A figure appears from behind a curtain and Trixie could clearly identify that it was Brooke. Vanjie looked shocked, with so many emotions written over her face. Probably the first time she saw her girlfriend dancing and with that lingerie on.  
The group of friends couldn't stop laughing at the scene, Vanessa's face completely priceless. At the end of Brooke's performance, the music stopped and she left the stage smiling while winking in Trixie’s direction. Oh, something was coming. Something wrong, VERY wrong.  


Everybody talking animatedly to each other when smoke appears on the stage, invading the floor, the lights were turned off once again and everybody turned quiet. The red lights came back again. On the center of the stage was a silhouette that moved slowly with the beats of the music. She turned around and Trixie's heart dropped, it was the girl talking to Brooke earlier.  
The blonde girl was dancing and at the same time examining the audience, focused on finding something or someone. After the first song, Brooke joins them at the table and waves at the girl. The blondie asks for a microphone and looks at their table finally speaking "Hi guys, thank you so much for being here! One friend of mine asked me to call to the stage Trixie Mattel! Honey come here please".  
While everyone was clapping, Trixie felt heart on her mouth, she felt like throwing up, looking at Brooke one last time before getting up and walked to the stage.  
A chair stood in the middle of the platform and the girl had her foot on in. Facing her closer, Trixie notices that the girl had amazing blue eyes, her like body drawn by Picasso and her smile was everything. She was wearing amazing red lingerie and some thigh-high black boots. She looked like she fell from heaven. The blonde took her foot off the chair and pointed for Trixie to sit down. Oh. Game on.

The music starts and the blonde woman takes some steps back, away from the chair. Trixie could see her if she turned around but she couldn’t. The nervousness not letting her.  


Every Saturday night I get dressed up to ride for you baby…  


Suddenly, the blonde was right in front of her, and with slow movements, she was going up and down touching her own body.  


I drive fast, wind on my hair, I push to the limits ’cause I just don't care…  


The space between them becoming smaller and smaller until the mysterious woman decides to sit on her lap and looking into her beautiful blue eyes making Trixie weaker and weaker. She didn't stop, looking at her was the only thing she could do in that situation.  


I’ve got a burning desire for you baby…  


Trixie's skin suddenly felt like fire by the simple touch of the woman in front of her. Her curves were making Trixie lose her own mind, and she knew what she was doing, for sure. She starts going back and forth with her hips and breathing hard on Trixie’s neck. Oh, this is madness.  


I’ve got a burning desire for you baby…  


She gets up and slowly in front of her she starts going down again touching Trixie’s legs and pushing them apart. Her hands were burning Trixie’s skin but she didn't mind… she loved that feeling. Her electric blue eyes were analyzing every inch of Trixie´s body until they met her dark chocolate eyes. They locked and none of them looked away. In the barbie's mind, there was no one else in that room, it was just the two of them, and how magical it was…  


Every Saturday night I seem to come alive for you, baby.  
Santa Monica I’m racing in, the lights for you baby...  


The blond woman was sitting again on her lap, her eyes never leaving Trixie’s, their faces separated by some inches. Oh, it was getting hot in there, the blonde wrapping her legs around Trixie’s body and her hands exploring the new territory. They were getting closer and closer, their bodies were in a perfect tune.  


I’ve got a burning desire for you baby…

In a whisper, the mysterious woman said against Trixie’s neck “Happy Birthday doll”, her words were full of hunger and left her mouth with a little Russian accent. Trixie keeps that information in the back of her mind and focuses on the woman that was in from of her. They were so close.... too close. Their lips finally meet and it felt so right. Trixie’s skin again on fire and she felt so different. It was lust, hunger, and desire but also happiness, protection, and care…  


In all 25 years of living, Trixie never felt this way with anyone, not even with her girlfriends. What the hell was going on?!  
Her mind was all over the place, “I need to know who this girl is”, “Vanessa, Brooke, and Nina are probably having the time of their lives”, “I am having the time of my life”, “Calm down Trixie, she does this with everyone, it is her job”. The blonde’s lips felt so right on Trixie’s and she didn’t want them to stop, she tasted like cigarettes and mint but amazing, almost intoxicating.  
When their lips left each other, the room became louder and when Trixie opens her eyes, everyone was standing up and screaming. Her cheeks turn red immediately and she didn't have the courage to look to the woman that was now standing up as well.  


Trixie’s lips were now full of red lipstick and she didn’t mind at all. The music had already stopped and the mysterious woman seemed to be looking in her direction, waiting for her to hold her hand and get up. Everyone was clapping and throwing money to the stage. Vanessa just happened to be with tears in her eyes, probably from laughing so hard. Brooke, also laughing, and with a drink in hand. Trixie takes a quick note to kill her after this.  
Trixie’s thoughts were pushed aside by the blonde. “It was nice meeting you, I am Katya by the way.” Said the Russian woman, their eyes locked once again, one last time before Trixie left the stage not saying a single word.  


Katya’s eyes were following her before she turned to the audience and said “Thank you, everybody, now this next slut is one of my best friends, Violet Chachki… Thank you and enjoy the rest of the night”. When Trixie had the courage to turn around the blonde woman had already left the stage.  


“How was it?” asks Vanessa with excitement all over her face.  
“Well I thought it was pretty hot, and you were enjoying it, weren’t you?” says Brooke after taking a sip from her drink.  
“You guys stop that! Poor Trixie, she is still in shock with all that interaction” answers Nina trying to help Trixie out but only making it worst because at that moment Vanjie was almost on the floor from laughing so damn hard.  
“I think I need a drink…” was everything Trixie could say.  


Without saying another word, she leaves the table and walks to the bar, asking for two shots of vodka. “What just happened?” “I didn’t say a word to her… that was so rude Trixie!” “Oh dear lord now she is going to think that you are super rude…”  
“Trixie are you okay?” asks Brooke with concern.  
“Yeah I’m fine, I was just thinking” answers Trixie taking the second shot of vodka.  
“Look I am sorry if you didn’t like the surprise but I thought-” Brooke tries to explain why she did that but was brutally interrupted by Trixie. “No! I liked it, that is why I just took two shots of vodka…”  
“Ohhhhh Trixie! You scared the shit out of me!” responds Brooke with some relief. “Well if that isn’t a problem why are you like this?”  
“Well, I don’t know, when I left the stage she said that it was nice meeting me and I just left, I didn’t said a word to her. I was so rude! I don’t know why but I just froze and left!” the words leave Trixie’s mouth so quickly that she didn’t even realize what she just had said.  
“Okayyyy” answers Brooke grabbing Trixie’s arm. “First you need to calm down, and once you have done that, you can go talk to her. Easy fix.”  
“Well, I would do that if I knew where she was…. She left backstage and I am not going there!”  
“Oh my dear lord Trixie, you are really distracted!” says the Canadian woman, letting a soft laugh escape from her. “ Don’t look now but can you see those stairs that lead to the bathroom?” Trixie just let a “yeah” to Brooke continue. “ On top of the stairs, there is a blonde woman in a red short dress. It’s her, and let me tell you that you caught her eye, I know her well enough to tell. You can look now.”  


Trixie’s heart was jumping from her chest, with a slow movement Trixie turns around and looks to the second floor of the club. Searching for Katya was easy, the blonde hair beautiful, very bright and her dress shining. She was talking to someone who was passing by. Trixie quickly turns around back to Brooke.  


“Okay I see her, what should I do? What should I say? I think it’s awkward if I just show up in from of her, isn’t it?” asks Trixie extremely nervous.  


Brooke just laughs, she had a plan, she rubs her finger through Trixie’s lips letting a track of pink lipstick on her way, just a little tho. “I think you should go to the bathroom and check on that,” says Brooke before tapping on her shoulder and leaving to Vanessa’s arms again with a smile on her face.  
Trixie just stands there, frozen head to toe, until something came to her mind. What is the worst thing that can happen? Katya tells her to leave her alone and decide to walk away. Well that doesn’t sound so bad and it is the worst scenario, so she should just go for it right? Before her own brain could answer that question she was already walking to the bathroom. Climbing the stairs slowly and looking at the ground. When she thought she was getting closer to the blondie, her eyes look around her again.  
Their eyes lock once again but this time just for a few seconds before Katya looks away to the person that was in front of her. Oh okay, she doesn’t want to talk. Just keep going Trixie, go to the bathroom. When Katya was already behind her she heard her voice.  


“Hey doll, where are you going?” asks the so recognizable voice, the blonde woman smirking.  
Trixie turns around in surprise and sees that the person who she was talking to moments before was far away now, her eyes returned to Katya and examined her from head to toe, She looks so good in that dress. After a few seconds, the woman expression was full of curiosity.  


“Just going to the bathroom, wanna come?”- asked Trixie a little bit embarrassed for taking so long to answer the simple question.  
“Sure barbie!” responds the blondie trying to catch Trixie’s pace. It was an awkward walk until they open the bathroom door.  
“Sorry that I didn’t say anything” Trixie’s mouth faster than her brain.  
“What?” says Katya with a confused look right into the barbie’s brown eyes.  
“I am sorry that I didn’t say a word to you after you finished the dance, to be honest, I was kinda in shock” answers Trixie with her eyes fixed on the mirror repairing the damage that Brooke had done before.  
“Ohhh it’s okay really! But why were you shocked?” It was Katya turn to continue the conversation.  
“Well, interesting question” replies Trixie before continuing “I was not expecting to be called on stage, I was just chilling with my friends, didn’t think that Brooke was that shady!” her laugh soft, making Katya’s heart melt.  
“If you want to know how that happened I can tell you…” states Katya while sitting on one of the sinks, looking at her.  
“Yes, please! Now I am curious…” Trixie stops looking at the mirror and fixes her eyes on her. Katya was with a big smile on her face.  
“So Brooke is a really good friend of mine, we both work here, and tonight before the club opened she was super excited because Vanjie would be here with some friends for the very first time. She told me that she had a friend who was turning 25 today and she asked me if I would spice the things up a bit, I told her that I would only do that if you were lesbian and if you were cute… Lucky for me you are both…” Trixie’s cheeks were again in a deep shade of red but she didn’t look away from the Russian. Katya notices and continues “ When I saw you walking in the door I knew I wanted to do the dance, then I spoke with Brooke at the bar before you and your friends found her.”  


Trixie stays still, not knowing what to do with that information. “So she thinks that I am cute?!” “She doesn’t dance like that for everybody?!”  
“I appreciate, thanks!” Trixie adjusts her dress and hair before looking at her again. This time Katya was looking down with some thoughts on her head.  
“If you want to apologize for not saying a word after the dance you could do me a favor.”  
“What do you want?” asks Trixie, still trying to figure out what was happening with the woman in front of her.  
“Well, you could give me a kiss.”

This time her voice was a whisper but it was loud enough for the barbie to hear it. Her heart stopped and her body turned cold, she notices that Katya’s blue eyes were big, pupils dilated and waiting for an answer. Trixie got closer but stops in the middle, afraid of her next move. The blonde woman jumped off the sink and closes the space between them.  
Her breathing was unsteady and her heart was racing. It’s something new, maybe Trixie was different from all the other girls she ever dated. Trixie seemed unique and so bright that hurt just by looking at her. Katya didn’t know very well how that happened but their chemistry was so strong, almost as if they knew each other for years. Was that how soulmates felt like?  
The space between them non-existent, their lips almost touching and their eyes diving in one another. Finally, Katya connects their lips together and once again it feels so right. Sparks of joy running through their bodies. The kiss was soft and caring at first but then became more than that, and how amazing it felt…  


Katya’s hands were dancing through Trixie's body, exploring every bit of skin. In a sudden movement, Katya pushes Trixie to the wall behind her and her once again, her hands were on the barbie’s waist and they were memorizing every curve of her body. The kiss slows down but it doesn’t stop, neither of them wanting that to happen so quickly. Katya’s mouth left Trixie’s and found her way to Mattel’s ear letting a track of kisses on the way.  
It was getting hard to breath in there and Trixie didn’t know what to do, she just wanted to dive into Katya and never leave again. Katya’s lips travel to her exposed neck and sucked the delicious skin, knowing very well that later it would be replaced by some bruises. She didn’t mind and Trixie didn’t seem to mind either. The situation escalating too quickly and if Katya didn’t stop there, she knew there was no way back.  
She kisses her one last time before looking into those her eyes.  
“Take care of yourself doll.”  
She left the bathroom not looking back and Trixie just stood there trying to process what just had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are super appreciated! You can find me as @delanotox on twitter! Thank you so so much rvclary/hytesrkive (Clary) for beta reading this! <3 You will hear from me soon ;)


End file.
